pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Theurge
'Celestial Theurge' Celestial Theurges are powerful magi who give up a portion of their bloodline's power to focus on their divine lineage. They can overcome formidible odds and assist their allies with sacred powers, proving a immense asset to any party. Hit Die: '''d6 '''Requirements *'Race: '''Aasimar or GM's disgression *'Ability Scores: 25 charisma *'Skills: '''Knowledge: Arcana 4 ranks, Knowledge: Planes 4 ranks *'Spells: Ability to cast 2nd level arcane spells spontaneously. *'Class Features: '''Bloodline 'Class Skills' A celestial theurge adds the following skills to their list of class skills: Diplomacy (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis) Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies' Celestial theurges gain no proficiency with any weapons or armor. 'Class Features''' '''Focused Bloodline (Ex): '''A celestial theurge's focus on her divine lineage prevents her from unlocking the complete potential of her heritage, and she must select two of the five powers her bloodline grants. The celestial theurge never recieves these bloodline powers. If she already possesess them, she loses access to them. However, starting at 3rd level, she uses her full character level -2 to determine the granted powers and spells of her bloodline and their effects. '''High Arcana (Ex): '''At 2nd level and every two levels thereafter, the celestial theurge picks one spell from the cleric/oracle spell list of no higher spell level than her class level and adds it to her sorcerer spell list. She gains the chosen spell as a spell known. '''Divine Luck (Ex): '''At 3rd level, the celestial theurge can overcome extraordinary odds. Once per day, she may reroll any one d20 roll after the results of this roll are known. At 6th and 9th level, she gains an additional use per day of this ability. '''Sacred Aura (Su): '''At 4th level, the celestial theurge may shroud herself in a sacred aura for one round per celestial theurge level each day as a free action. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. All allies within the 10 ft. aura gain a +2 sacred bonus to AC and saves. All enemies within the aura are shaken. '''Bonus Feat: '''At 5th and 9th level, the celestial theurge gains a bonus feat. These may be selected from metamagic feats, item creation feats, or her bloodline feats. '''Improved Sacred Aura (Su): '''At 4th level, the celestial theurge's aura extends to 20 ft. and the sacred bonus granted by the aura applies to attack and damage rolls as well. Shaken enemies who enter the aura must make a willl save (DC 10 + celestial theurge level + charisma modifier) or become frightened instead. '''Resiliency (Ex): '''At 6th level, the celestial theurge's body becomes more resilient to punishment. She DR 10/magic. If she already possesses DR, she may exchange it for DR 10/alignment, where the damage reduction is overcome by one chosen alignment opposed to her own. '''Conviction (Su): '''At 8th level, the celestial theurge gains the ability to roll any caster level check twice, and take the better result. '''Apotheosis (Ex): '''At 10th level, the celestial theurge's divine heritage becomes unleashed. Her ability scores all increase by two, and she gains fast healing 5 and blindsight 30 ft.